A Psychotic Relationship: Seeing Red
by KissesFromButtercup312
Summary: <html><head></head>Momoko has always been this good girl all her life. Not until an incident had her rendering her life. What happens if her "other" side climbs out?</html>
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Her eyes flashed red for a second. Seeing this hurted her so much. The pain she could not even handle. Everything around her seemed to go into slow motion. Her long auburn hair fluttered in the night breeze.

She stood in front of the night club, watching the couple kiss deeply. The boyfriend kissing the shorter girl was Brick. Her one-and-only. She figured that it was Hikaru's younger cousin, Ayumi. She despised her so much, jealousy raged over her sweet and innocent self.

Unconsciously, her tiny hands clenched into fists. She figured one day Kaoru would actually rub off on her. "One day. Just one day. Watch your back." she hissed, gritting her teeth.

Just from across the street, glowing green eyes were watching from afar in a dark alley. "Did you think she took a huge influence on you?" the boy with dark green eyes spoke to the girl next to him. Light green eyes darted over to the fuming girl and back to her boyfriend.

"I hope," she said, shaking her head. "Who would not? Look at me and you." He nodded and looked back at the other side.

The kissing couple pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva on their lips. Both of them wiped it with the back of their hands. Alerted, Momoko rushed back to the side of the night club. Her head peeked out of the edge and spyed on them.

Brick asked, "So Ayumi. What do you want for your birthday?"

She replied back with a quick 'Um...' and her pointer finger on her chin. After thinking for a while, Ayumi exclaimed, "A dress!" Momoko scowled on the side.

"A dress? What a skank, seriously." Momoko muttered and listened into more.

Ayumi continued, "Also, get me something pink!"

How much more does she want?

"Just wait for the right day..."


	2. One

**A Psychotic Relationship: Seeing Red**

**Reds (Momoko A./Blossom x Brick)**

* * *

><p><em>"And now it time to make a choice and all I wanna hear is your voice."<em>

_Seein' Red - Unwritten Law_

* * *

><p>"How'd it go with you and Butch?"<p>

"Oh same old, same old. I kill every girl that tries to flirt with him," Kaoru looked at her auburn-haired friend, "So, how about you and Brick? You confessed to him already?"

Momoko took a short glance at her before walking along down the streets. "No, not yet. I have a feeling he has another girlfriend. Brick is a player, after all. Besides, I don't even like him." She shook her head in disbelief and sigh

Kaoru stopped walking and made Momoko walk past her. She looked to her left to see that Kaoru wasn't there. Turning around, Momoko saw that her green-eyed friend was crossing her arms and tapping her foot on the cement ground. "What?" she questioned, approaching her slowly. She still had that deathly glint in her eyes. "Just don't kill me." Momoko laughed quietly.

"Stop it, Momoko. You're too innocent," Kaoru stated, throwing her short dark locks over her shoulder. Even though Momoko was the smartest one, she really didn't get the concept Kaoru was going for. "You need to stop being a goody-two-shoes and play the murderer. Like seriously, you saw how I got rid of Hikaru, right?" Momoko plainly nodded, but still doesn't get it.

Kaoru got chills after mentioning Hikaru's name in the process.

They both kept walking until Momoko replied, "Yeah. What about it?" That made Kaoru grab her arm, making Momoko look straight into her deadly gaze. "You," she started, in an icy tone.

"Get Brick's girlfriend over for a little play date and that's when I will come in. Or!"—Kaoru's grip on her arm got tighter, making Momoko wince in pain—"I will do it myself without Butch not knowing anything."

The last words Kaoru said made shivers run down her spine. In a menacing tone, Kaoru pulled her closer, "Fight for Brick. Kill her if it is necessary."

Kaoru let go of her arm, walking away, leaving Momoko in the dark. "K-kill...?" She felt like it was coming out as a foreign word. Momoko glanced over her shoulder. "W-why would I...?"

. . .

The next day, Momoko saw Brick and Ayami Mitsuni together near the lockers. Just like the first time Kaoru saw Butch with Hikaru.

Both. Of. Them. Were Holding. Hands.

The sight made Momoko's eyes twitch and water. Why? Why was she feeling this way? She doesn't have any feelings for him. So why is she crying?

"Oh, Momoko." Brick approached her, along with Ayami. "Why are you crying?"

The girl sniffled, wiping away her tears with the sleeve of her school uniform. "What? Oh, it's just allergies. Don't worry about it." she lied. Brick nodded and reached out into the pockets of his school blazer. "Here."

Momoko looked at what he was holding out. A red handkerchief. His red handkerchief.

With shaky hands, Momoko took the handkerchief and quietly thanked the redhead. She bowed politely to Ayami and she nodded with a smile plastered on her face.

Oh, how much Momoko wanted to smack that smile off her face. She felt as if it was mocking her.

She shook off that evil thought. Was Kaoru's actions rubbing off on her?

Where was Miyako when she needed her?

Brick furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion as he looked at Momoko. She was sweating like crazy.

"Um, Momoko." his soft voice made her look up at the boy. Many thoughts were racing through her head. "Y-yes?" she stuttered. Momoko had never stuttered in her life. Until now.

"Are you feeling alright?" Momoko nodded as she rushed away from the two.

Momoko pushed past students to find her blonde friend. "Miyako Goutokuji, where the fuck are you?" Momoko muttered under her breath. She may be a good student, but that doesn't mean she can swear. Everyone's not that innocent.

As she found Miyako—who was casually chatting along with Boomer—Momoko made herself look normal, mainly because who would want to see a crying mess? Momoko took deep breaths before making her way over to the two.

"Oh, Momoko! How are—your eyes are puffy! What happened?" So it was obvious. Miyako apologized to Boomer who just shrugged and walked away in peace with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his pants.

Miyako reverted her gaze back to her friend. "Please tell me what happened, Momoko. It's not like you to cry over something without a reason, am I right?" Miyako softly asked. She acts and talks like a mother, something a boy would look into her. No wonder boys have a crush on her, Momoko thought.

She innocently looked up at Miyako. "Well, I really have a disliking towards Brick and—" Before Momoko could finish, Miyako beat her to it. "You actually want to be in Ayami's place, don't you?" She nodded solemnly.

"Are you getting things off of Kaoru? Mainly because I think that you are getting influenced on her a bit," Miyako said, patting the other's back slowly. Momoko nodded, her pink eyes sparkling in the light. "Why does she want me to k-kill Ayami, anyways?"

Miyako just looked into her eyes with her light blue ones. "That's up to you, Momoko." she smiled. Her lips made a small grin. The blonde whispered something under her breath, a sentence

Momoko can't comprehend over the loud noise of students.

Making a small wave, Miyako walked away. With that, Momoko felt something burning in her chest. Biting in her lower lip, she placed her fist on it and gently pounded on it.

What the hell is Brick doing to her?

. . .

It was now lunch break and Momoko was isolated alone from Miyako who was too engrossed with Boomer in their chatting session. Instead, she was sitting not too far away from Ayami and Brick's table, eavesdropping as she ate.

"Oh, Brick. You know how to make me smile."

"Of course, Aya. You're my one and only. There's no one else to compare to you." Brick then leaned in over to her ear and whispered something that made Ayami push his chest softly and giggle, blushing red.

Momoko's eye once again twitched at their little conversation. Her chest clenched. She hated this to the inner core of the Earth.

_There's no one else to compare to you, my ass!_ Momoko thought angrily and hastily wolfed down the food on her tray. As she finished, her fists clenched unknowingly and angry tears began to stream down her face. Momoko hid her face, which was not too suspicious to the people around her.

Momoko had thoughts here and there. Thinking about the scene where Kaoru had cutten off Hikaru's head. That probably happened like a year ago or something. She probably thought about that for a good five minutes. At the end of those five minutes, that is when the girl had made a final decision.

Maybe Kaoru was right, Momoko was being too much of an innocent person. It's probably time for her to take the stand to be the guilty one.

Momoko had tear stains on her rosy cheeks, but didn't bother to wipe them off. Her mind was chanting, "Fight. Fight. Fight."

Her lips curved into a devious smirk.


End file.
